digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MetalGreymon (disambiguation)
MetalGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon, resembling a much larger Greymon with red hair, purple decay-like wings, a metallic helmet, trident-like left arm, and chest-mounted twin missile launchers. MetalGreymon's strength is said to be comparable to a nuclear warhead's, and their attacks will completely annihilate weaker Digimon. In order to digivolve to MetalGreymon, a Greymon must continuously defeat formidable opponents. There are two variations of MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon from File Island have drastically increased their lifespan due to their modification, but their flesh has become a discolored blue. They have a virus attribute. MetalGreymon from the Folder Continent have digivolved more safely, drawing out a more complete power. They are orange and have a vaccine attribute. MetalGreymon (Vaccine) The orange version of MetalGreymon is first appeared in the anime Digimon Adventure in 1999. It is then brought to the V-Pet Digimon Pendulum 5. It is the one that appears in most media nowadays. Digimon Adventure Our War Game! MetalGreymon briefly appeared while digivolving, but was interrupted by an attack from Infermon and reverted to Agumon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World MetalGreymon can digivolve from Greymon, Tyrannomon, and Meramon. A MetalGreymon also appears at Mount Infinity as a brainwashed servant of Analogman, and in the opening video fighting MetalMamemon. Digimon World 2 MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve into WarGreymon or Omnimon. He also appears in BIOS Domain (before the boss is beaten), Giga Domain, Scan Domain, Data Domain, Soft Domain, Bug Domain, Core Tower and Chaos Tower. Digimon World 3 Agumon becomes MetalGreymon at level 20. For the other Digimon, Greymon lvl 40. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGreymon (Vaccine) known as "RealMetalGreymon", appeared as the champion of Wiseman Tower in the second card battle game. He belongs to the Flame card group. Digimon World DS MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve to WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon or Omnimon (once you've obtained one other Omnimon). Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve to WarGreymon. MetalGreymon can be found at Chaos Brain.It also can be found in sunshine city only in dusk Digimon World Championship MetalGreymon can digivolve from Veedramon and GeoGreymon with 40 Dragon AP and Tyrannomon and Greymon with at least 10 battles, and digivolves to WarGreymon with 14 battles, with at least 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg revert, or VictoryGreymon with 30 battles, with 50% won and 2 egg reverts. Attacks * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Fires two fish-shaped missiles from his chest. * Mega Claw (Trident Arm): Shoots his tethered metal claw off his arm, slashing or wrapping up enemies. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'Giga Flame' *'Double Edge' *'Battle Stamp' *'Giga Missile' Variations / Subspecies *MetalGreymon (Virus) *MetalGreymon X MetalGreymon (Virus) The blue version of MetalGreymon (also known as BlackMetalGreymon) was introduced far earlier than the orange one in the first Digimon virtual pet (Digital Monster Ver.1) in 1997. But it seldom appears in the Digimon media now. In the card game, a blue virus Greymon (also known as BlackGreymon) is also introduced, appearing to be the normal Champion form of this blue MetalGreymon. Digimon Adventure 02 Tai's Agumon was once caught by the Digimon Emperor, who forced him to digivolve to MetalGreymon (Virus). Digimon World MetalGreymon (Virus) appeared on top of Mount Infinity, just before Machinedramon's room. After being beaten, it went to the arena and opened a bar. MetalGreymon's finisher was accidentally mixed up with HerculesKabuterimon's and called Giga Scissors Claw. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGreymon (Virus) appeared in the first card battle game. In the factory and he asked the player riddles. Once answered, he would give the player the card which was the answer. He belongs to the Flame card group. His cards cannot be purchased in the game, so the player can obtain a maximum three. Digimon World: Championship MetalGreymon (Virus) can digivolve from Greymon with 30 Vaccine AP and 8 Battles, Growmon with 40 Virus AP or DarkTyrannomon with 8 battles and 40 Dragon AP, and will digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with 14 battles, with 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg Revert. Attacks * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Fires two fish-shaped missiles from his chest. * Mega Claw (Trident Arm): Shoots his tethered metal claw off his arm, slashing or wrapping up enemies. Variations / Subspecies *MetalGreymon (Vaccine) MetalGreymon X MetalGreymon X is an orange MetalGreymon modified through the X-Antibody. he is equipped with the "Trident Arm Ver.9.9". One swing has the same power of his special attack "Giga Destroyer". Digimon D-Cyber While Teru was under MetalPhantomon's control, his partner was MetalGreymon X. When he was defeated by Hikaru's DoruGoramon, he reverted back to Agumon X. Attacks *'Trident Arm VER 9.9' *'Giga Destroyer' *'Metal Slash' Variations / Subspecies *MetalGreymon Notes and References